Final Goodbyes
by Sly M.K
Summary: Four friends have said goodbye to thier old lives. Follow them as they head east and fight infected along the way. Rated T for violence and occasional mild language
1. Chapter 1

Final Goodbyes

Hey I'm new to this so please go easy. My first story. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but baseless flames will be ignored and deleted.

"Spoken dialog"

_Thoughts_

_*_- _indicates scene break

Disclaimer: I, the Risen Demon Kitsune, do not claim any ownership of the L4D infected, scenarios, or equipment. All other brand names are owned by their respective owners.

This chapter starts off slow, introducing my characters and sets up their personalities. To get their back stories and how they met up, see my characters part on my profile.

On with the story

* * *

2 months after the first outbreak

Location: Barricaded hotel room, Southwest Arkansas

_I hate being stuck in this place _Issac thought as he groaned out loud. "Shut up and stop whining."Jewel said. "If your so bored how about you get up and find some food." Myra said irritably. "Will you shut up and leave me alone? Can you blame me for being bored? It's been almost 7 weeks since we holed up here." Ice retorted angrily. "Yes we can. As you can see none of the rest of us have been complaining."Myra stated matter of factly. Issac let out a low growl, knowing he lost the argument.. But he decided to have the last word. "The only reason your not complaining is because you go and fool around with Doug in the back room!" Faster than he could blink she got up and smacked her as hard as she could. He fell to the ground and held his burning cheek in pain. She was fuming and stormed off to her room. Ice stood and dusted himself off. Then he was promptly smacked again. "You have got to control your anger. I don't like being stuck here any more than you do." Jewel said. Ice sighed. "I know." "And?" Jewel said, waiting for the answer she knew she would get. Ice sighed, knowing she won't let him off easy. "And I'm going to apologize to her" "Good" she said, hiding her smile. Ice saw her lips twitch, but didn't say anything. "I'll be right back." he said, walking off.

_Might as well get cozy _she thought

* * *

Myra sat in her room, crying her eyes out. _How dare that jerk say that? He has no idea what I'm going through! s_he thought angrily. _He's always like this. Always bringing me down. Never happy about anything. He's just so—ugh. _Then she heard knocking at her door. She tried to sound calm but she could here her voice cracking. "Who is it?" "It's Issac" she heard. _He's here to apologize already? Earlier than usual. But should I forgive him? Maaaaybeee I should..._ she made her way to her. When she opened her door and saw him start to open his mouth she punched him in the mouth and watched as he fell backward. She closed her door and thought _but I won't this time _as she smiled to herself.

* * *

_ow..._ He stood slowly, trying to keep his balance. _I deserved that. _He licked his lips, tasting blood and feeling the busted lip. _Not again...oh well. Might as well get cleaned up. _He started to make his way to the kitchen. When he made it to the main room he saw Jewel knitting. _Oh no. I can't let her see me like this. The last time was bad enough._ He tried to sneak by her. He made it halfway when he felt the urge to sneeze. _Oh shit..._. he made a dash for it when she looked up. She got up and followed him. He had his back to the kitchen door when she entered. "Hello Issac. Why were you running?" She asked calmly. "I was...uh...thirsty?" he said lamely. _I'm in trouble _he thought. "That all?" she asked. "Ya" he said reaching for a glass he thought was filled with water. When he took a drink he found out it was filled with soda. "YEOW!". He dropped the glass and held his lip. _Not again_ she thought. She walked up and examined his face. "Hold still and I'll clean you up" she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doug was in the back room making sure all the weapons that Issac 'liberated' from a gun store were ready in case they were needed. He checked his own M16 first and saw a bit of dirt in the receiver. He cleaned and polished it to keep it looking nice. Then he go to work on Myra's M14, which was starting to look worn from all the blood on the stalk. When he cleaned it he saw the stalk had a few breaks along it and the spring was starting to show signs of rust. _We need to find Myra a replacement soon or this thing will bust. _Next were Jewel's Colts. He saw that the magazine had a tendency to stick when ejected. It took a bit of effort but he managed to clean the inner body completely. Last was Issac's RPK. _How he found this gun is beyond me. Oh well. It is useful for covering fire. _He saw that Issac had also found some drum mags for it. "Weird" he said aloud, "where did he find these?" The gun itself was slightly sticking due to some dried blood in the receiver. When he was done he left and headed to the kitchen. On the floor he saw a few drops of blood leading to the kitchen. _Whose blood is that? h_e wondered as he followed the trail

* * *

Then Doug walked in and saw his lip. "ha-ha! Myra got you good, huh?" When he was holding his sides from laughing so much he walked up and punched him in the gut that pushed him back in the main room. When he stood he saw Issac with his fist raised and threw a quick jab at his stomach that stopped him short. Before Issac could respond the girls came and tried to pry them apart. Then they all started to yell. After around five minutes Doug suddenly yelled. "SHUT UP GUYS". Everyone went quiet. They all heard a faint scratching sound and some muffled yelling. "They're here" Issac said. They all ran to the back room and grabbed their weapons. Issac grabbed his RPK with drum mag, Doug got hisM16, Myra her M14, and Jewel grabbed the two Colt .45s. They went to the front door and go in their positions. "Who's complaining that I stole these again?" Issac asked with a cheeky grin. Jewel just looked at him annoyed. The yelling was getting louder. "I didn't think they would find us" Myra said. "With all the yelling I'm not surprised. Remember, it's just like we practiced" Issac said. The screaming was at it's peak when the first hand broke through the door. Myra fired a few shots and the hand went limp. Then more hands started getting through. Doug started firing like he was taught to, in short and steady bursts. Jewel tried to help but couldn't do much because of the low power of the Colts. Issac was crouching in front of the group, holding his fire until Doug gave the signal. Then the door broke down completely. "NOW!" Doug yelled. Issac opened fire and infected limbs started falling to the ground. They infected just kept coming, immune to the pain. The blood pooled, causing some of the incoming infected to slip and the limbs caused some to trip. Then Issac's gun clicked, signaling it was empty. "RELOADING" he yelled. Everyone else picked up the fire while he reloaded. After two minutes, the horde was all dead. "Girls" Doug said, "time to get the bags and leave. Issac, stay here in case they come back."

* * *

Five minutes later they were heading out. "Where to now?" Myra asked. "As far as I know there are still evac stations to the east." Doug stated. "Then what are we doing here?" Issac asked. "Let's go!" he exclaimed excitedly. They started out into the new world, hoping for sanctuary in the east.

* * *

What do you guys think of the introduction? Kinda slow to set up the trip. Will be an action chapter next time

And I hope to get some reviews from you guys

The Risen Demon Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has more going on than the last. Small reveal near end. "Day (X)" is the time spent since leaving the hotel room, not since the outbreak

"Dialog"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I, the Risen Demon Kitsune, claim no ownership of the L4D infected or scenarios. All trademarks are property of respective owners.

On with the story

* * *

Day 1, Early Morning

Location: Forest in Southwestern Arkansas

"Weird..."

"What?"

"No infected."

The four friends had traveled all night to avoid any infected that had been attracted to the fight at the hotel room. So far they had not encountered any infected since then, but all were still cautious in case of an ambush.

"Hey look! A cabin up ahead!" Myra pointed out and started to run towards it when suddenly a something shot out of the trees and leaped on Myra. The other three started to run toward her when two more shapes leaped out of the trees in between them and Myra. They all seemed to be wearing tattered hoodies and had tape around the end of the sleeves and at the end of a pair of very stained pants. They leaped at the group and one managed to pin Jewel down while knocking Doug out of the way. The second was not so lucky when he leaped at Issac. It was hit by the butt of his RPK and while it was stunned was promptly shot by around 20 rounds to the torso. While Doug charged at the one on Myra, Issac went for the one on Jewel. He tackled it of her and shot it with another 20 round burst. He turned around in time to see Doug execute the last one with 3 shots from his M16. "Too close" Doug stated. Issac took a closer look and saw that it had claws on its hands and sharp teeth. But what freaked him out was the fact that it had no eyes. They were just bloody holes. Issac looked away in disgust and went to check on Myra and Jewel Myra arms were bleeding and Jewel had some scratches on her torso, partially tearing her shirt and revealing her bra. Issac started to blush and handed her his jacket. "Thanks" she said as she looked away, blushing. "Let's start heading for the cabin." Myra said, effectively distracting Issac and Jewel.

* * *

Issac and Doug rammed down the door when they got there. Myra looked surprised when they saw the interior. They were expecting blood and bodies but they saw...nothing. Everything looked normal. "Too weird" Issac said. The others simply nodded. They looked around and saw that the cabin seemed to belong to a hunting family, as there were stuffed animals and gun racks, minus the guns, on the mantle of the fireplace and walls. They headed to the kitchen are and found the pantries and fridge empty. "I'll search the rooms. You guys see if you can find anything useful" Issac stated as he walked into the small hallway.

* * *

Issac walked into the first room he came into, which was the bathroom. He checked for any useful stuff and found some disinfectant and bandages. When he could find nothing else useful he moved to the room across the hall. It belonged to a girl, probably teenaged. _So stereotypical _he thought while looking at the walls with boy-band posters and overly excited writing. He searched for anything useful but only came up with some spare clothes for the girls. He left the room thoroughly disappointed. He moved on the last room. _Oh my god..._

* * *

While Issac was searching the other rooms, Doug, Myra, and Jewel were searching the kitchen for useful supplies, but came up empty. Everything battle-worthy had already been taken. "Well this sucks" Doug stated "nothing useful here"

"Guys" they heard Issac call and started toward the end of the hall

* * *

The girls gasped while Doug looked in disbelief. The four looked upon the dead bodies of a family and the wall they were slumped on. "I know we kill infected people, but this, is just wrong" Issac said. The bodies were scarred and looked beaten. But one thing was evident: they were not infected. Doug looked at the bodies and stated, "They were all killed by a point-black gunshot" They all seemed to be in some sort of pain. Issac began looking around the room, noticing its features. It was the size of the medium bedroom, had a writing desk and a large box in one corner. The desk had a small book which Issac picked up. It seemed to be a journal. He opened it up and began to read it.

_**Day 20 of 'zombie' attack**_

_**The refugees have been coming for the past two days. Some seem to be equipped to last a few days, while others seem to have left in a hurry. My family and I try to help those who don't have much, including two women who had the fortune of having horses for transportation. They said they had a daughter that they lost while escaping. My wife felt sorry since she was worried for our daughter, Alexis We have enough supplies to last us, but I don't know about them**_

_**Day 31**_

_**Almost two weeks and the refugees have all but stopped coming through the forest. The lucky or prepared ones made it through with some trouble due to the 'Hunter' packs that roam the forest. Others have described other types of zombies that they have encountered. I have written down the nicknames and characteristics of them in the back**_

_**Day 40**_

_**I fear we are turning into zombies. One of the recent wanderers bit us before I could kill it. Seems evil that someone we were helping would turn on us. I locked my doors to others after that. We ran out of supplies 3 days ago and are very weak. All we did was give and help and now we are punished for it. We plan to die tonight. Zombies can't be made it the brain is destroyed, or so they say. This is our plan. If you are reading this, don't bother taking the pistol in my hand. It held the last three bullets of it's caliber I own. My other weapons are in the gun-safe to the left of the desk. Good luck trying to get them. The safe is alarmed and I die knowing the way to open it. If you die trying to rob us, the dead, then we will see you in hell**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Russel**_

Issac walked over to the safe and saw that it had a padlock under a magnetic sensor with a keypad"Get ready guys. We need to open the safe." Issac said. The others were looking over his shoulder as he was reading. Myra had a small glimmer of hope in her eyes after reading that her mother and sister might be alive. The girls eyes were slightly wet and Doug's were slightly red. Issac went to the fireplace and found cast iron poker and went to the safe.

"Ready?" the group nods. Issac raises the poker and smashes the lock off of the the safe and opens the door

**!**

* * *

What do you readers think of the story so far? I would love to hear your opinions and advice. Just no baseless flames.

Rate and review

Risen Demon Kitsune


	3. Chapter 3

Action chapter happening now. Sorry it's been slow up to this point.

"Dialog"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the L4D infected or scenarios. All other brand names are property of their respective owners.

* * *

Day 1, Mid morning

Location: Cabin, Forest in Southwest Arkansas

* * *

The screech came much quicker than they expected. "They're too close. We have too make due with what we have right now" Doug said as he positioned himself at a window while Myra took the door. Issac and Jewel stood by in case they got too close. The first shots fired were from Myra as they figured out that the front door was the weakest part of the front. Because of the position of the room, the horde had to come through a hallway that made them easy targets for Myra. Doug just had to pick off the ones that went for the window. Myra was starting to have trouble at the door because of her older weapon. Issac went to help her when he heard Jewel scream. When he looked back he saw her rise to the ceiling wrapped up in what looked like a black rope. He ran too her and saw that the rope was attached to an infected that had broken a hole in the ceiling. He shot a quick burst at the head and it burst into a cloud of smoke and Jewel fell. "Stay here and help Myra. I'll go up and cover from there" Issac told her. He slung his gun and climbed the safe and jumped to the hole. He caught the edge and pulled himself up. The smoke from the last infected was still hanging around and he coughed until the smoke cleared up. He looked to the horizon and saw what looked like a whole town of infected. He crouched and began to fire into the crowd.

* * *

Myra was starting to have trouble keeping up with the infected. When they started to get close, she heard gunshots beside her and saw Jewel using her Colts to help push them back. "Need help?" Jewel asked with a smirk. "Shut up" Myra answered sourly. Doug meanwhile had pushed the safe against the the window and broke the alarm and went to help the girls. They used all their firepower to start pushing back the infected.

* * *

Issac saw that the horde was starting to thin. He took out some stragglers at the back and jumped back into the hole to check on the others.

* * *

Doug and the girls were just about finished when they ran out of ammo for the M14 and the M16. The infected started to come even closer with just Jewel holding them back and Doug and Myra running back into the room. Right before they could get to her Issac open fired on them and made quick work of them. The hallway was cluttered with infected bodies and reeked of blood. Jewel fell to the floor, her arms tired from having to use the Colts. Issac helped her back to her feet. "Let's go see what we won" Issac said while Jewel gave a weak smile

* * *

Doug tried to open the safe, but the door was jammed. Issac gently pushed him aside and started to use his RPK to bash it open. He looked to see what was inside. "This guy was either rich, spec ops, or both!" he exclaimed while he pushed open the door to show the others what was inside. Everyone gasped at what was inside. "Myra, can you hand me your M14?" Issac asked politely. She handed it over and he gave her a replacement. It was an M14 EBR with a scope and suppressor. He also took Doug's old M16 and handed him an M16A4 with a holographic sight and what looked like a miniature shotgun attached to the underside of the barrel. He beckoned to Jewel and handed her an MP5 sub-machine gun with a suppressor. "that's all that was in there" Issac said. Doug went to check to see if there was anything in the closet and found a chest. He used the shotgun to blast off the lock on it. He looked inside and found a katana and what looked like a machete. He took the katana for himself and handed the machete to Myra. She took it out of the sheath and found out it split into two separate blades. Issac meanwhile as searching through the desk and found some pistols in one of the locked drawers he broke. He took a H&K USP .45 with a tactical light and found a suppressor for it deeper in the drawer. Doug took a Beretta M9 with a laser light attachment. The last pistol left was a .357 magnum and that went to Myra. They found ammo for all their weapons in a drawer at the bottom of the safe.

"Let's rest up for a few hours. We'll sleep in turns" Doug said. Everyone went to find a place to rest and prepare for the next leg of the journey.

* * *

What do you guys think? I'll try to post chapters quicker.

Rate and review

Risen Demon Kitsune.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to say that this story is canceled. I'm planning on re-working it at a later date. If you've sent a character, it will be include in the new story.

Sincerely,

Sly M.K.


End file.
